


Announcement that was totally not planned

by Chiwacchi



Series: Announcement unplanned [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, School, Swearing, friendly - Freeform, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwacchi/pseuds/Chiwacchi
Summary: Coming off their holiday break, the New kid goes back to School with the four boys. To their  surprise, Butters had not turned up that day and next thing to it, the new kid is called to PC Principle’s office to discuss something ‘Private’ in regards to their….





	Announcement that was totally not planned

**Author's Note:**

> 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000
> 
> Notes: I have been writing this for a while. Lolol
> 
> I started it Summer of last year, then forgot to finish it. 
> 
>  
> 
> I ADORE South Park; I’ve grown up with it and still continue to love it every day.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another sunny day at South Park, the average, quiet mountain town.  All seemed sunny and green, not to mention the usual three inches of snow on the ground again, among the hussle and bussle of this red-neck community, the town’s folk were shovelling away. Just ploughing.

Ploughing away.

 

Anyway.

 

Finishing off for the vacation, the kids shifting through the hallway; Jimmy passes by briefly, taking his time, attention focused on the three boys that opted in to, well being your friend, or in this case of the game you’ve been playing with the gang lately ‘The freedom pals’,  “H—h… He… Hey fellas. How was this weekend? Got--… Uuh… Go-go-got…. Ueh… Got any more news on you know who?” Taking a moment to greet them cheery-like with the question. Cartman, who was finishing shoving his book in to the locker with his bag, slams the door shut with a bang,  (Butters had gone in to hiding. The new kid knows where he is, but can’t be asked to say anything. They can’t say anything about the fact, that they knew exactly why the boy had gone. It was kind of their fault but wasn’t. Heck, it wasn’t like they weren’t going to go running to Butters house to tell his parents it wasn’t his fault. )

Kyle grabbed his things, murmuring out a quick “No” as he went to reach for another thing in his bag before shoving it back on. “If I were any of you, I wouldn’t get involved. Look where it got us last time.”

“Oh, yeah. You just can’t admit, that you’re too much of a chickened out jew to come clean about it.” Throwing in a comment to get the last say again, Eric continues, “We all know, if my plan had gone out as it should of done. Butters’ wouldn’t be stuck at home!”

 

Staring his friend in the face for a moment, the red-head squinted, “Just… Shut up.”

Turning from the group, Kyle walked off to his class. Unable to help at all, the new kid gave a side glance between Stan and Jimmy before they followed Kyle. Obviously, leaving Cartman to big himself up about how he was able to prove Kyle wrong.

 

“Dude, you shouldn’t let fatass get to you. We all know what Butters’ parents are like and you know, at the end of the day, whatever happened over the holiday is long gone.”  Stan tried his best to reason out the situation delicately. The Vigilante nodded quietly, they were also going to add in a comment, but by the time his friends were finished, they had already reached class.

They let out a long sigh, as the child piled into their seat. They couldn’t believe how fast their break had gone. They did everything they wanted to do and yet, there was one final thing, that they couldn’t do.

_No. Wait._

Make that two things, if you’re counting Butters. The reason why Butters was such a large part of this debate, was due to the last and final mission, that the Crime fighters had come up with. The group got together, and they were going to release some really good footage of Butters, to blackmail his Professor Chaos character… and yeah… it backfired. Cartman decided to change the whole plan by taking some… very discrete photos of the blonde’s dad instead. Somehow… yeah, you probably guessed this, but the parents found it.

 

Turning a side glance to the seat beside them, the new kid felt a slight, somewhat tug in their chest. Guilt.

_I didn’t think it would backfire so easily like that, but this is Cartman we’re talking about….!_

_That piece of shit wouldn’t give a crap, even if someone told him life would end tomorrow._

 

Chiming into the sound, the PA sounds out loudly with a click, now greeting the 4th graders with PC Principle.

“I’d like The New Kid to come to my office. Now—” Taking a small pause for the gasps in the class to take acknowledgement for the announcement made. “—Thank you”. Holding back a remaining snort of laughter, the dumpy, podgy boy sat up from his seat to laugh in the face of his “Friend”.

 

“HAHWHAWHAHWA--- The New kid’s in a lot of shit--- I bet Butters finally gave him and ratted you out—BWAHAH”

Again.

Getting his say in, the New kid quietly ignored the rotund boy… BUT before he exited, they stuck both of their middle fingers up in Cartman’s direction; achieving a satisfied smug smile from Kyle.

 

“THE FUCK. Did you see what he just did?? NO ONE JUST saw that?”

He exclaimed, pointing towards the entrance.

Kenny shrugged, holding back a chortle, before Kyle added in “Yeah and you probably deserved A LOT more than two fingers, Cartman. Especially for what you did to him.”

“BUT—”

 

“Shut up, Fatass. No one cares. I want to know what Douchebag’s being called in for. It’s the first day back.”  Stan commented, as he sat his pen down on the desk.

 

The red head raised his hand to get the teachers attention, “Miss, can I use the bathroom, please?”

The teacher, who was about to jot down the last of their task, placing both hands to her hips and giving a little side nod of her head, “I don’t know. Can you?”

 

“OHHH—She told you Jew.”

 

“Haa… “Getting out of his seat, he couldn’t care much about getting trouble with the new substitute again, he marches to the door. Stan and Kenny soon followed.

 

Meanwhile outside of the office, there was a group of kids. The New Kid seems to be rather confused, as to why it was so busy, but I guess there was more than one new kid at the school today. The Principle came out of the room, giving a quick glance, his attention circling the children.

 

“I called for THE New Kid. The main one.  Go back to class.”

The new kid, you know, the protag of this bizarre story slash fic approached the man, as he was returning to his office. Opening the door for the student, the other group of hang around kids who had turned up left with a groan.

 

“Take a seat, we’re going to be here for a while.”

Inching in to the middle seat Infront of the ever looming desk.

The vigilante sensed this overbearing sensation, that this could be about what happened to Butters.

_I didn’t do anything… why am I here, having to take the blame? I only got dragged into it…_

About to open their mouth to make a confession, they were soon cut off by the man.

“Ah. I have heard some concerning news, New Kid about you know.”

 

“A.. about what?” Finally, able to have something to say, their tone was rather quiet. Even soothing. It was distinct, but it was hard to confirm if it fit for a girl or a boy.

“I’ve been informed by your parents, that, due to your name and appearance, we’ve made a mistake.”

Checking his laptop, he scrolled down to an earlier message received from Mr. Mackey, titling ‘Oh, I gone fucked up’, he turns the screen to show the child and coughed.

“Excuse the poor use of language assigned to the title of the email. Myself and my colleague apologise.”

 

_Oh… fuck. Oh, shit. Oh, crap._

_I didn’t want to be found out now…. Fuck…_

 

Trying to bottle up their panic, they remained calm. Even though inside, they were freaking out so much about the councillor and head finding out! What were they going to do now? If their friends found out, they would have to start hanging out with the girls…!

They would have to play with dolls; make up and even talk about the latest fashion trends. Not that it made much of a difference; they were on good terms with the girls, but the new kid despised doing all that typical girly girl stuff.

They preferred being rough, playing ball and hanging out with the boys.

_The only one…_

The new kid removed their attention from the floor, glancing up at the Principle.

_The only one who really knew they was a girl, besides their parents was…_

 

_.. Butters… He knew the new kid was a girl, as soon as he tended to their wounds in battle._

_Guilt._

_Guilt._

_Guilt._

 

Placing their hand on their chest, they could feel their heart picking up another beat with the speed. Butters was the only one who could truly sympathise with them in hiding their identity.

 _They_ both wanted to throw away their true identity from time to time and... just…

_Be someone different._

_Be themselves with no regrets._

Raising a brow to the awkward silence, the Principle closes the screen to his laptop.

“Everything alright, Soldier? We can keep this information private, as it is under our policy to keep our students safe, secure and it’s respectable to provide our students with a choice. It’s your life, after all,  New Kid.”

Nodding silently to the offer, the new kid put on a smile.

“Yeah… I’d like that.”

Nodding in return to confirm, the principle got out of his seat and stood before passing on to open the door.

“Right. That’s all I had to discuss with you, Student. Make sure you hurry back to class, don’t loiter in the hallway.”

 

_Oh… FUCK._

 

Before leaving, the kid stood still in their tracks. “Sir. Can I ask you something?”

Brow raised again, he crossed his arms, “Certainly. Make it quick.”

“Do you… know why Butters isn’t in class today?”

“His parents have informed the school, that sadly, Mr. Scotch is in the hospital.”

 

_Now. Let’s just pause here._

_I just puked._

_Puked. Yes, the new kid just_

_Puked_

_All_

_Over the principles pants and fainted._

 

The new Kid hadn’t felt this terrible since Cartman ate a meal at chipotle and did a massive dump at Butters’ house. Then let out even more gas from his ass on the way down the stairs. With that amount of stink, stank, stonk, stenk and it could have stunk the whole of the town. They would’ve mistaken it for a really bad city wok beef curry that had been outdated by 5 years

_And Yes, sometimes they serve it._

Let’s get to the point. The new kid had passed out. Wiped out just like that from the guilt of hearing about their best friend in the hospital. They usually catch the first news about anything in related to the blonde boy, yet this punched; kicked and wacked them in the stomach.

 

“Douchebag’s here? Oh, boy!”

_… Hold up._

_I know that voice._

“Are they okay?”

_I’m hearing things? First the gender crisis, then I threw up and now this._

_Someone kill me._

All they wanted now, was to know if Butters’ was okay. They wanted simply one day, where there was no one messing with them. They wanted to cuddle up in the blonde’s tender embrace. The one hug, they look forward to when they greet each other because at the end of all this shit, they have each other’s backs.

Stirring in a bed, the new kid could sense a soft, delicate touch across their cheek. It was for sure a hand. Touch feeling familiar. Lashes fluttering, the light in the room was incredibly bright. Pearlescent, even.  Coming into their view was a flutter of just golden blonde; eyes as blue as the skies above.

 

“It’s good to see you’re awake, lil’ buddy.”

 

…Butters!

 

The new kids gaze softened at the appearance of the friend beside them.

Wait.

Wait.

WAIT WAIT WAIT.

 


End file.
